Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such a terminal is functionally diversified, it is implemented into a multimedia player equipped with complex functions such as photo or video shot, music or video file playback, game, broadcast reception and the like.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Meanwhile, in case of a related art watch-type mobile terminal, various healthcare applications are provided to record exercise history only. And, the demand for motivating a user currently wearing a watch-type mobile terminal to take exercise as well as recording exercise history is rising.